wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Iceberg (Verglas)
Please don't steal my code!! I C E B E R G this character is up for adoption, if you're interested in him, ping verglas a message. Appearance Iceberg... when you hear the name you'd expect it to be an IceWing with perhaps pale blue scales like the sky or a beautiful white, however these worlds are full of surprises. Although from a distance this fellow would look like a IceWing or perhaps a hybrid, but this would be Ice, a SeaWing that would appear to be sitting amongst the snow, head either bowed or lifted to the heavens. Yes, he would look similar to an IceWing, having similar colors to them, a pale, icy blue that shimmer like the snow itself, seeming to ripple when sunlight hits them, this along with a pale white-blue underbelly, but there are many ways to tell Ice from a traditional IceWing. Of course, his build would be the first thing, long, yet short with a thick tail that curls gently near his hind legs, a little bit fainter than his mainscales, dotted with sky blue luminous stripes, flashing and glittering like jewels themselves. Then would be his head, not narrow like an IceWing's but more rounded near the cheeks which are glazed with a brilliant blue as if blushing blue rather than pink or red. Ice's eyes are a brilliant green, as green as the grass hidden below the whiteness, around his neck ripples a light blue and white scarf, waving like a fuzzy flag in the wind, his head is a darker shade of his main scales, like slightly dawning sky, traveling up to his horns and sky blue sail gliding down his back. Luminous stripes, the same color as his tail stripes dot the lower part of his eyes, flashing in the dark while he reads. Welcome back, Winter once again And put on your warm fuzzy sweater Because you'll feel much better when The snowflakes fall, gently to the ground Personality Ice is rather... unusual personality-wise, not what most would think of a SeaWing's personality, having a rather sweet, kind gesture, loving and dreamy. You'd often see this fair lad reading in either the library or under a snow-covered tree because unlike most SeaWings, he enjoys winter, the cold and skating upon ice and if not reading, will be found outside enjoying and soaking in the coldness of the Ice Kingdom, not minding the cold whatsoever and even if he did get frostbite, most likely wouldn't notice. But what mainly sets him apart from the rest is his hate for swimming, summer and water itself, he'd rather be dancing upon the thinnest ice than be engulfed in summer, basking in the sun like some kind of lizard. He seems fairly docile, with no intentions to harm another being, having more of a laid back, chill side, never wanting to fight and possibly never will as he sees violence isn't the answer to anything. He tends to be found alone as no one in the village would ever approach such a "weird, strange" dragonet and most certainly one who believes in superstitions and nature having feelings. He doesn't seem to mind being called weird or strange, in fact, seems to like being called such names, his imagination overcoming his mind, peace is the only thing that remains along with the faint sound of a music box and snow falling gently to the ground. The temperature drops and your shivers Freeze all the rivers around But I keep you warm If speed's a pro, inertia must be a con History His mere presence was formed by mistake. His parents hadn't wanted him in the first place, or at least his mother, while his father had been arrested due to criminal actions throughout Pyrrhia. This leaving his mother to take care of a son she didn't even want, so she'd just let the SeaWing do as he pleased, not ever keeping an eye on him and letting him wonder. Ice had an adventurous soul, one most would call too adventurous, whenever he'd wonder, the dragonet would go outside, being greeted by the coldness of snow, having been born near the Ice Kingdom. The village that his family lived in was rather small, but perfect for exploring in and around, curiosities everywhere, with winter all the time, snow everywhere and coldness, it started sinking into his heart and soon... his soul. Winter was everything to Ice and his curiosity of this cold season there wasn't anything that could keep him away from it, it was just outside his window, right there. He'd managed to convince his mother to buy him a scarf, that most would think would be unnecessary, but knowing him, keeping warm outside was all he cared about, this is how he ended up with a light blue and white scarf, always tied around his neck as he rolls around the cold whiteness or even when he goes inside. Because the cold wind blows and precise rates When I've got my iceskates on If all the roads were paved with ice that wouldn't thaw or crack I would skate from Maine to Nebraska and on to Alaska and back Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Dragonets Category:Adoptable